The FROZEN Era
by CreepyFan
Summary: The story of the children of Anna and Elsa. Elsa's daughter, Julia, has the same icy powers as her mothers, but it gets out of hand. So, she flees into the evil Greta's hands. Anna's daughter, Kaley and Elsa's younger son, Evan, must go after her. Will things get better or will time repeat itself? Sequel to my fanfic "FROZEN at Sea". PLEASE R&R. ENJOY!
1. Prologue

The FROZEN Era

**Prologue**

As dawn covers the kingdom of Arendelle, the ice harvesters are hard at work, collecting their ice in the mountains. They cut through the ice with their strong tools and load the big blocks onto their sleds. A bell chimes, signaling the workers that it's time of a break. The lit up lanterns and huddle up with their cups of Joe to stay warm. They chattering away, telling each other how their day has been and other crazy stories.

"Has anyone seen Frank?" one ice harvester asks.

"No. Is he sick?"

"Frank would let us know if he's sick. That's what you're supposed to do anyway."

"Sorry I'm late!" Everyone turns around to see their fellow worker, Frank, making his way to the circle.

"Frank! Where've you been, bub?"

"I had a rough night and I overslept," Frank explains.

"What kept you up?" another worker asks.

Frank lets out a big yawn. "I don't know, I had a nightmare or something like that. It was something so horrifying that I couldn't see all night."

All the workers in the circle let out a little chuckle. Just then, an kooky looking old man, who looks like he's been in the ice business for a while, joins in the conservation. "What's with all the laughing, gentlemen?"

"Frank was late for work because he had a nightmare," one worker teases.

"Oh, really? He. He. He. Looks like she came in for a visit, huh?"

"Who's she?" Frank asks the old man.

"The one that gave you that nightmare. She's a crafty one. Seen her with my own eyes when I was a young lad like you."

"Wait, I'm confused."

"Let me get my cup of Joe and I'll tell you the story." The old man grabs a cup of Joe and takes a sit on a crate. He takes a sip of his hot beverage before telling the story.

"There was once a creature, a woman named Greta. In daylight, her magnificent beauty attracted many eyes, but at night, she was an evil witch. She would use her magic to frighten villagers and children at night. One day, she created a magic mirror that showed only the ugly and evil of one's reflection. Every night, Gerta would go through many homes, terrorizing people in their sleep. She would use her new mirror to give them horrifying nightmares, which would please her so. Though it's just a folk's tale, I believe it to be true."

"So you said that you've see her?"

"The nightmare I had was so bad that it left me sleepless for weeks. The worst part is that I can still that wicked laugher of hers every night."

"But it could have been something else. It was probably just a bad dream. Come on, guys. You don't believe in this non sense, right?"

Everyone gives each other a look, but they don't answer.

"The real question is . . . Do you believe?"

Early the next morning, the princess of Arendelle is wide awake and is in the castle's library.

"No. No. No!"

Anna tosses a book aside and flips through another book, only to reject it as well. She is going through piles and piles of books; there's even a big pile right behind her. Her husband, Kristoff, is in the library with her. They've been married for almost a year and soon, they'll be parents! Anna is seven months pregnant; the swollen abdomen clearly proofs it. She is sitting at a chair with a table full of books. Kristoff is going through the shelves.

"Find anything?" Anna asks her husband.

Kristoff pulls out a book, cause a couple to fall on his head. "Ow! No."

"Great. We're never going to find it."

"What are we looking for again?"

"The Baby Name Book," Anna answers, "I remember Elsa having it but I don't know where she put it."

"She's on bed rest. I doubt she's been in here lately."

"It still doesn't hurt to check."

Elsa was the first sister to get pregnant. She and her husband, Roland (Captain of the Royal Guard) surprised the couple late Christmas Eve and from that point on, Anna and Kristoff tried to get pregnant. Two months later, their wish came true.

Kristoff continues the search for the book. "Okay. It's not in Fiction section or the Geography section"

"Did you check the Non-Fiction section?"

"Twice."

Anna groans in defeat, but then she accepts it. "You know what? I don't need a book to name our child. I can do it myself."

"Could have mentioned that two hours ago," Kristoff drops the books in his hands and goes over to sit on a stool next to Anna, who is thinking. "Any ideas?"

"Nope. I'm thinking," Anna sits back in her chair. "Let's see. We need both a boy's name and a girl's name. What would you want to call a boy?"

"K.J., short for Kristoff Jr."

"Kristoff!" Anna nudges him playfully.

"I'm just joking, Anna," He kisses her on the cheek.

"Let's move on to a girl's name. I think it might be easier. There's Marie, Beth, Caroline . . ."

As Anna continues to think of names, a maid comes bursting through the library doors. "Princess Anna!"

"Anna would be prefect!" Anna sits up in her seat all excited, but then she realizes something. "Wait. That's my name."

"Your highness, It's Queen Elsa!"

"Elsa is my sister's name. I don't want there to be two Elsa's. Yeesh!" Anna then sees the maid by the door; she is huffing and puffing. "Oh, morning! Can I help you?"

"The queen has gone into labor!" the old woman explains, trying to catch her breath. "She's starting to have contractions."

The day goes by slowly passes and night finally comes. The father-clock reads 11:47 p.m. The castle is quiet, but the silent is broken with the cry of a newborn baby.

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**


	2. The Two Princesses of Arendelle

The FROZEN Era

**Chapter 1: The Two Princesses of Arendelle**

"It's a girl, your majesty," the nurse holds up the fussy bundle to the queen.

Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, is exhausted from childbirth, but she's happy to see her child at last. She takes the bundle from the nurse and lies back on her pillows with Roland, her husband, sitting next to her side. The nurse leaves the chamber to get the new family some time alone. Anxious, Elsa uncovers the baby's head to reveal a beautiful baby girl. The newborn stops fussing and opens her bright blue eyes. The baby looks up at her mother and starts to coo. The queen's eyes begin to overfill with tears of joy.

"She's beautiful," Elsa whispers, not knowing what to say.

"Just like her mother," Roland kisses his wife on the forehead. He looks down at the baby, brushing her chubby cheek. "Hello, princess." He lets his daughter grab two of his huge fingers. Their skin colors are about the same, but the baby's is a little lighter. She has bits of brown hair, same color as Roland, on her head. "She's strong, too."

"Just like her father," says Elsa. She places a warm kiss on the baby's head. Just then, there's a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opens and Anna is the first to step in, following Kristoff behind her. They walk over to the bed. "Anna."

"Elsa," Anna hugs her sister, carefully so that she doesn't squish her. She looks at the bundle in Elsa's arm. "Oh, Elsa. She looks just like you. Wait. It is a girl, right?"

"Yes, it's a girl."

"Okay," Anna sighs in relief.

Kristoff looks over Anna's shoulder to see his new niece. "Does she have a name yet?"

Elsa looks at her daughter as she rubs her head against her mother's chest, listening to the heart beat. "Julia. Her name is Julia."

"It fits," Anna smiles, "I'm so happy for you two. It makes me more excited about our baby."

"You don't want to rush things."

"True. Well, it's getting late, so we'll leave you guys to rest and bond more. Good night." Anna and Kristoff leave the room so that the new parents can have some more time alone with their new daughter, Julia.

_Three Months Later . . ._

The sun rises over the mountains and the morning light shines over the fjord. It soon shines through the castle windows. In one room, a baby plays with the mobile hanging over her crib.

"Look whose up," Anna scoops her one month old daughter into her arms. She starts to rock her gently "How's my little Kaley doing?" The baby coos as she plays with Anna's braids. The baby, Kaley, has Anna's strawberry blonde hair and Kristoff's green eyes.

Kristoff comes up behind and looks down at his little angel. "Ready to go see your cousin, Julia?" The baby reaches up for her father.

"Could you hold her for a minute?" Anna hands the baby to Kristoff, "I have to grab her blanket."

Anna walks away for a moment. Kristoff holds Kaley close to his face. "Morning, Kaley." Suddenly, she is tucking on his hair. "Hey, now. Oh, ow! Easy! That's attached to my-Ow!"

"Oh, no, no, sweetie," Anna quickly unhooks the baby's hand from Kristoff's hair and takes her out of his arms. "Don't hurt Daddy."

"Don't worry. It didn't hurt that much," Kristoff rubs his head.

"I'm sure it didn't," Anna places a kiss on his cheek. "We'll see you later than."

"Have you, you two," Kristoff waves to his favorite two girls as they leave the nursery.

Anna carries Kaley down a few hallways until they reach double doors. She opens one of them and steps inside the huge room. Windows lined up against the wall, letting sunlight pour in. There is a fireplace on the left side with furniture in front of it. She looks in the middle of the room and see Elsa with 3-month-old Julia lying on a large quilt.

"Good morning," Anna greets her sister.

"Morning, Anna," Elsa pats on a spot on the quilt, "You can lay her here."

"Thank you," Anna kneels down and sets down Kaley on the quilt. "Remember your Aunt Elsa, Kaley?" Kaley looks over at her aunt and smiles.

"Hi there, Kaley," Elsa waves at her niece, "It's nice to see you again."

"And it's nice to see you, Julia." Anna looks down at her niece. "Wow! You've got little bigger last time I saw you."

Julia's eyes turn to Kaley. The two cousins look at one another for the first time. Julia is wearing a sky blue dress while Kaley is wearing a light green one. Julia's hair is slightly longer than Kaley's and has a bit of a curl. They don't make a move or a sound. Both mothers look at each other and back to their daughters. Kaley tilts her head and then Julia tilts hers. Julia reaches out her hand to her cousin, who just sucks on her thumb, feeling a bit shy. Just then, Julia starts sucking her thumb. Kaley finds this interesting that the baby right next to her is doing the same thing as she's doing. Bored of her thumb, Julia sucks on her toe. Kaley starts to laugh hysterically. Anna and Elsa can't help but laugh as well.

"Are you making a new friend, Julia?" Elsa asks her daughter, who still has her toe in her mouth. The queen looks up at her sister; Anna gives her an innocent look. "What?"

"I was wondering if you can . . . well," Anna points to Elsa's hands, hinting to her icy powers.

Elsa sighs as she cuffs her hands together. "Anna, I wanted to wait to show the girls my powers."

Anna's eyes widen. "You mean you haven't shown Julia yet?"

"I'm afraid I might scare her," the queen confesses.

"But she's your daughter!" says Anna, "She's gotta know eventually. And plus she's a baby! If you do scare her, which I'm not saying you will, but let's say you did. She'll forget about it the next day because babies don't have a good memory."

Elsa looks at her hands and to the babies lying on the quilt. Anna is right; they have to know about her special ability sooner or later. She can't keep it a secret from the girls, especially Julia. Also, she sort of likes to show-off her powers once in a while.

Elsa takes a deep breath and waves her fingers to form a snowball. "Ready?" Anna nods.

Elsa tosses the snowball in the air. It transforms into a huge snowflake and dissolves into thousands of snowflakes. The snowflakes fall gently over Julia and Kaley as they reach up to touch them. One snowflake lands on Julia's nose. Their little bodies move around the pile of snow.

"Aww. Their first snow angels!" exclaims Anna, "See? They love it."

"They remind me of when we were young," Elsa smiles at the babies playing in the snow, "The girls are going to be so close. Just like sisters." She sets her hand on Anna's.

"Just like us," Anna corrects her. "Um, Speaking of which! Has Julia been acting . . . strange lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, not to freak you out or anything, but I was wondering-"

"You're wondering if Julia has ice powers too," Elsa finishes Anna's sentence.

"Yes! How'd you guess?"

"Because I've been wondering the same question. Since she was born, I've noticed a few things, but nothing . . . magical."

"Like what?"

"First of all, she gets fussy if she gets too warm. At night, she prefers to not sleep with a blanket, but I strongly encourage it. It's like she enjoys the cold."

"But no magic?"

Elsa shakes her head. "No. Thank goodness. Not that I wouldn't love her the same way if she did have powers, but I don't want-"

"You don't want Julia to go through the same thing you went through." Elsa nods. "I understand. Besides, if she had powers it would be like having two of you!"

"Now, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing! But would you want two of me?"

"Heaven's no!"

Julia and Kaley begin to laugh at their mothers and their bickering. Anna and Elsa caught themselves acting silly and decide to stop. Suddenly, Kaley lets out a yawn: she was up early that morning. Anna picks up Kaley.

"Seems like Kaley needs a little nap," say Anna. "She was up really earlier this morning."

"I wonder where she gets it from," Elsa asks in a sarcasm tone.

"Thanks again for the playdate. Bye Julia," Anna gives a little wave to Julia, who is not really paying attention.

Anna and Kaley leave the room. Elsa looks down at Julia, who is still playing in the snow. At least they have one thing in common: the cold doesn't bother either of them.

But deep down, the queen is still concerned about her little ice princess.


	3. Powers Unleashed

The FROZEN Era

**Chapter 2: Powers Unleashed**

Night falls over Arendelle and it seems that everyone is sound asleep. The castle guards are the only ones awake at this late hour. They walk around, keeping their eye out for anything that could cause harm to the royal family.

But through the darkness, a dark shadow in shades of purple lurks from the fjord into the harbor. It uses its bright red eyes to slider like a snake across the bridge. But the guards are standing in front of the castle gates, so the shadow decides to find another way around them. It slips into a crack in the castle wall, sneaking into the royal garden. Its eyes look up into the windows of the castle and snickers evil like.

In their own chamber, Anna and Kristoff sleep in peace. Breaking the peace and quiet, their daughter, Kaley, starts crying from her nursery.

Anna groans on her pillow. "Kristoff. Your daughter wants you."

"I changed her last time she was up," Kristoff mumbles.

Anna sighs and decides to get out of bed. She slips on her robe and slippers before leaving for the nursery. Outside, the shadow creeps to the window, peeking inside to see Kristoff asleep.

When she gets to the nursery, Anna walks over to the crib and picks up Kaley, trying to calming her down. Soon, Kaley stops crying. "It's okay, sweetie. There's no need to cry," Anna lets out a yawn, "And to wake up Mommy again. Let's see if we can go back to sleep." Anna sits down in a rocking chair and starts rocking Kaley back to sleep, humming a quiet tune. Once she sees that her daughter is asleep again, she careful gets up and sets Kaley back in the crib. She covers the baby up with a pink blanket. "There you go."

_AHHHHHH!_

"Kristoff!" Anna looks down at Kaley, just to double check that she didn't wake up again. "Okay. You're good." Anna dashes out the nursery and to her bedroom. Kristoff is sitting up in bed, trembling in fear. "Kristoff! What happened?"

"I just had this bad dream," Kristoff explains, rubbing his head, "It was like nothing I ever dreamt before."

"It was just a nightmare," Anna comforts her husband, "It's not real."

"Right. I-It's not real."

"I'll go get you some water. I'll be back, okay?"

"I'll keep an ear out for the baby," Kristoff lies back down, trying to relax. Anna leaves the room once more.

On the other side of the castle, Elsa and Roland are sound asleep in their chamber. Next door, Julia is also asleep in her crib. She has a blanket, but it's only covering her legs. Suddenly, one of the windows creeks open; Julia doesn't move. The dark shadow slips inside the nursery; it sliders over to the crib where the infant lies.

The shadow quickly transforms into a human being; a beautiful old woman. She has on a long, red dress with a dark cloak hanging on her shoulders. Her hair is an orange-red with strains of gray. Her long nails are polished black and her eyes are dark brown. Her name is Greta the Wicked. Greta looks down at Julia and grins.

"Such a precious child," says Greta, "I love to see a baby sleep. But I love it more when they have a nightmare." She pulls out a silver hand mirror out of her cloak. She holds it up over the crib. "Sweet dream, dear." Greta chuckles wickedly. The mirror begins to glow green. Julia starts to fuss in her crib; tossing and turning and clutching her fist. Suddenly, Julia's hands start to form into ice.

Greta takes notices, lowering her mirror. "What on earth?"

Full of fear, Julia lets out a cry and with that, spikes of ice shoot out from the floor. The ice pushes Greta away, causing the mirror to slip out of her hand. The mirror hits the wooden floor, shattering into millions of pieces.

_CRASH!_

The crash is heard from Elsa and Roland's chamber. The couple shoots out of bed to investigate. The sound echoes in the hallway where Anna is walking with a pitcher of water at hand. When she hears the sound, she quickly sets the tray down to also investigate.

"NOOO!" Greta cries as she reaches for the mirror.

One small piece gets in her eye. She screams in pain and suddenly, she quickly changes in a hideous, ugly, old hag. Ice begins to spread, covering the entire nursery, blocking the door and windows. Greta looks at her reflection in the ice and is horrified at her appearance.

"No! NO!" the witch exclaims, "My beauty! My youth GONE!" She hears Julia crying again and snarls. "You did this to me!" Greta charges for the crib. Julia clutches her fists again and the icicles hanging on the ceiling fall. Greta dodges the icicles coming down on her, but slips on the icy floor.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Open up! In the name of queen!" a guard shouts from the side of the door. Men start to pound on the door, trying to break in.

Greta realizes she has to leave. She'll get arrested if she stays any longer. "I will get my revenge. I swear to it!" Julia quickly creates an icy shield, covering her crib. With a flip of her cloak, she transforms back into her dark shadow and escapes the nursery through a small opening in the window.

Finally, the door burst open and guards run in, slipping on the ice. Elsa, Anna, and Roland gasp, seeing the nursery completely covered in snow and ice. Julia begins crying.

"Julia!" Elsa hurries over to the crib. She defrosts the icy shield with her powers and picks up the baby, trying to calming her down. "It's okay. Sh. Sh. Sh. I'm here. Mommy's right here."

Anna and Roland look around the room. "Elsa, did you do this?"

"Or was it the baby?"

Elsa looks down at her daughter, who is starting to calm down. With her free hand, she grabs a blanket to cover Julia's hands, which has bits of frost. With Julia safe in her mother's arms, the ice starts to melt away quickly. Elsa's worst fear has come true, but she still denies the truth.

"We need to see Pabbie now."

Anna and Elsa ride on horseback up to the mountains. Anna leads the way. Elsa is carrying Julia, wrapped in a blanket, in her arms. Once they get to the big opening, they get off their horses.

"Pabbie?" Anna calls out, "Pabbie? Are you here? Is anyone here?"

The ground starts to shake as rocks roll down to the opening. The rocks transform into trolls. One rock rolls to the front and transforms into the troll leader, Pabbie.

"Your Majesty. Welcome," All the trolls bow. Pabbie looks up at Julia and grins. "I don't believe I know this little one, yet."

"Her name's Julia," says Elsa, "And she has the gift." She kneels down and uncovers the blanket to reveal the baby's frosty fingers.

Pabbie and his people gasp. He puts his hand on the Julia's head. "I do sense great power in her. And they're very strong for her age."

"They're going to get stronger, aren't they?"

Pabbie uses his magic to create an image of a little girl. "As she grows, her powers will get only stronger. Soon, they will be strong enough to overcome yours, my queen. She must be kept in good hands. If not, evil will take over." The images show an evil figure attacking the little girl.

Elsa holds Julia closer to her. Anna sets her hand on Elsa's shoulder. "We'll keep her safe, Elsa."

"I know we will, but her powers are going to get stronger."

"You can teach her to control it. To conceal it."

"No! It's only going to make things worse."

Elsa recalls her childhood: she was taught to conceal her powers and to not feel it. But one day, it got out of control and it ended up freezing all of Arendelle. Time will only repeat itself if Julia goes through the same fate.

"It's not the powers I fear will be evil," Pabbie notes, "But individuals who want to use the power for evil."

The queen makes her decision. "Then, I'll teach her everything I know."

"You will?"

"Pabbie's right: her powers need to be in good hands," Elsa explains to Anna, "I'll teach her how to use her powers **only **for good. I want her to be free to use her powers, not forcing her to conceal it."

"We'll be here to support you," say Anna. "The both of you. And of course, I'll teach Kaley to accept her, which is kind of important since their cousins."

Elsa is happy to hear this from her younger sister. They were separated as children, but now they're coming together to help their girls to accept one another and to become closer together.


	4. The First Day of Winter

The FROZEN Era

**Chapter 3: The First Day of Winter**

_Ten Years Later . . ._

Snowflakes fall gently from the morning sky, covering up the ground with white, fluffy snow. It's the first day of winter in the kingdom of Arendelle. It's been ten years and not much as change. Well, in a way . . .

In the castle, a little boy name Evan looks out of his bedroom window. He's the six-year-old son of Elsa and Roland, so he is Prince Evan of Arendelle. He looks a lot like his father, but has his mother's eyes. He sees the snow falling down and smiles. Evan quickly changes out of his pajamas and into normal clothes before running out of the room.

"Julia! Julia!" He runs down the hall and barges into another room where his sister, Princess Julia, sleeps. Like her brother, Julia has the same color hair, but it's lighter tone and her skin is paler than Evan's. Evan jumps on the bed, shaking Julia's body. "Wake up, Julia!"

"Don't you ever knock?" Julia mumbles on her pillow.

"It's the first day of winter! Get up so we can play!"

"Evan, you can wait a few hours."

"No, I can't."

"Well, I can. So, go away." Julia pushes the boy away and pulls the covers over her head.

Evan tries to think of what he can do to get his sister up. Then, an idea hits him. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Julia lifts up the covers. "Get Kaley." Evan runs out to get his cousin while Julia gets dressed.

Inside her room, Princess Kaley, the daughter of Anna and Kristoff, sleeps peacefully until a baby reindeer comes up to her, rubbing her nose on the girl's cheek. The reindeer's name is Stella. Kaley sits up in her bed to stretch out her arms.

"Good morning, Stella," Kaley greets the reindeer with a pat on the head. She looks out at her window. "Oh! It's snowing out! I wonder if Julia and Evan are up yet."

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Kaley! Kaley! Wake up! We're going to build a snowman!" Evan's voice is heard on the other side of the door.

"Okay! I'm coming!"

Kaley is so much like her mother; with her strawberry blonde hair in two braids. She changes into a cute dress and puts on her winter clothes. Julia and Evan are waiting outside. Evan is all bundled up while Julia is not even wearing a coat over her clothes.

Kaley comes out of her room with Stella behind her. "I'm ready."

"Come on, let's go!" Julia leads the way with Kaley after her. Stella lets Evan ride on her back.

Outside, the children play in a snowy meadow near the village. They begin to build their snowman. Kaley and Stella roll up the bottom part, Julia makes the middle part and Evan makes the head. They stack all three parts together; the snowman is about the girls' height.

"Julia! Bring the snowman to life!" Evan begs his sister, "Please?"

"Sure thing, bro," Julia puts her hands on the snowman and with her icy powers, the snowman starts to move. He begins to dance around the royal children.

Kaley claps her hands. "Oh, Julia. He's wonderful."

But the snowman's lifespan doesn't last long. It stops moving.

"Well, he was wonderful," Julia sighs, but she quickly brightens up. "You guys want to see a new trick I learned?"

"Sure."

"Do it!"

Julia rubs her hands together as snow forms. "Ready?" She forms a flat, icy disk (somewhat of a Frisbee) and tosses it in the air. Stella runs after it and catches it with her mouth. "Hey, Stella just gave me an idea. Toss it back, Stella!"

The reindeer tosses the disk back to Julia, then she tosses it to Kaley, and then to Evan. They go back and forth with the disk, playing a game of Frisbee.

Walking along, Olaf comes across the children. He is the snowman that Anna and Elsa built as children. To keep him alive, Elsa used her powers to create a personal flurry to hover over Olaf's head. He sees the unfinished snowman. "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf hugs the snowman. "I'm going to call you Jerry! Hang on, I'll be right back." Olaf goes to collect some stones and sticks.

Evan tries to toss the disk back to Julia, but it goes to high. Olaf is giving the snowman eyes and arms. He draws a mouth with his finger. Suddenly, the disk flies over and slices Olaf's head off. He begins to laugh. "Oh, what do you know," says Olaf, "I've been beheaded."

"Olaf!" The children run over to help to the silly snowman back to together.

"Hey, guys! You've should have seen it. Something just flew by and chopped my head off."

Julia quickly changes the subject. "That's a nice snowman, Olaf!"

"But didn't we-" Evan begins to speak, but Julia covers his mouth.

"Why, thank you, Julia. His name is Jerry. Say hello, Jerry!"

"Hello!" The snowman, Jerry, waves at the children, which surprises them.

"He talks!" Kaley exclaims.

"Of course, Jerry can talk," says Olaf, "He has a mouth, doesn't he?" Julia looks down at her hands, amazed at her ability.

Evan pulls a big, red sled over. "Who wants to go sledding?"

"Oh, no, no, no" Olaf shakes his head, "I was sent out to find you three and as queen's orders, you need to come home immediately."

"But I really want to go sledding," Evan pouts.

"Come on, Olaf," says Julia, "Just one ride? Please?"

Olaf looks at the children's sad, puppy faces. "Okay. One ride and then we go home." The children cheer and start to make their way up a hill. Stella stays with Olaf.

On a really, really, REALLY tall hill, the children get their sled ready. Evan sits in the front, Kaley sits in the middle and Julia sits in the back.

Kaley looks down at the hill, feeling a bit uneasy. "Uh, don't you think this hill is a bit too high?"

"Nope, not at all," Julia answers, "Okay. On the count of three. One . . ."

"You know, I'm starting to have second thoughts."

"THREE!" With a blast of snow, the sled starts sliding down the hill at full speed.

All of them scream with joy as they slide through the snow. Julia and Evan are having a blast, but Kaley is gripping to the sled with her life.

"Julia! Slow Down!" Kaley screams.

"Go faster, Julia!" Evan encourages his sister.

"You got it!" Julia uses her powers to make the sled go even faster. "Hold on!"

The sled continues its way down the hill. Julia steers the sled to dodge the trees that are in their path. Olaf rides on Stella to keep up with the sled. Kaley looks ahead and sees the sled is heading for the marketplace.

"Julia! The marketplace!" Kaley points ahead. "Do something!"

Julia stomps her foot into the snow to slow down the sled, but it's going too fast. There was only one idea. "JUMP!" Kaley grabs Evan and they jump off the runaway sled, landing safely land in the snow. Julia is about to jump, but she comes up to a ramp of snow. "Oh, no." Kaley and Evan poke their heads out to watch Julia flying off the ramp, heading for the town.

Julia tries to take control over the sled. "LOOK OUT!" She warns the villagers as she slides through the town. Shoppers move out of the way as Julia slides by. The sled knocks over a couple of stands, making the vendors unhappy. Oaken has just opened his shop: WANDERING OAKEN'S TRADING POST. Julia is heading straight for the shop! Oaken runs inside, putting up a _CLOSED_ sign up.

Julia quickly creates an enormous pile of snow, covering the entire shop, so she can land safely without destroying the shop.

"Julia!" Kaley and Evan runs to help Julia out of the snow pile. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Julia brushes the snow off her clothes. Oaken comes out of his shop. "Sorry about that, sir," Julia apologizes to Oaken.

"If I were you, dear, I apologize to them." Oaken points at the disaster the princess made. The villagers help the vendors clean up their stands.

Olaf and Stella walk into town. "Whoa! What a mess! Who would do such a thing?"

All eyes turn to Julia. "Well, at least things can't get worse."

"You wanna bet?" a voice comes up behind her. The kids turn around to the Captain of the Royal Guard: also known as Julia and Evan's father, Roland.

"Hi, dad."

"I'm assuming they're your problem, _ja_?" say Oaken.

"Unfortunately," Roland answers. He turns back to his daughter, "You three are in big trouble when we get back."

The children sigh in defeat as the captain takes them back to the castle for their punishment.

**Hey guys. It's me, Creepy.**

**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. Since it's the holidays, I've been kind of busy. But thank you for reading the story so far and leaving comments. They always make my day.**

**Happy Holidays and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP.**


	5. Getting in Trouble

The FROZEN Era

**Chapter 4: Getting in Trouble**

"How many times do we have to tell you not to go outside the castle walls with supervision?"

Back at the castle, the children are in the throne room, getting their "How many times" rate from Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle, is pacing back and forth. Roland, Anna and Kristoff are standing by the throne.

"You know how worried I get when you three go off missing," Elsa continues her rate.

Anna steps in, trying to be the mother she is. "Yes! Your mother or aunt is right. You have to tell us whenever you go play."

"I'm sorry, Mama," Kaley apologizes, bowing down her head.

Elsa and Roland turn to their two children: Julia and Evan.

Julia nudges her little brother. "It was Evan's idea."

"No, it wasn't, Julia!" Evan defenses himself.

"You woke us up this morning. You wanted to go outside"

"At least I didn't destroy the marketplace!"

"You did what, young lady?" Elsa cuts in.

"She came down the valley on the sled," Roland explains to his wife, "Making a couple of vendors . . . unhappy."

Elsa rubs her forehead, all of a sudden getting a slight headache. "May I ask how unhappy?"

"Very."

Olaf raises his arm up. "Uh, excuse me? Am I in trouble too?"

"No, Olaf. You're fine," Anna answers the snowman's question.

Elsa turns to Anna and Kristoff. "I'm done with Kaley. Her punishment can be up to you two."

"Come on, squirt! Let's go," Kristoff calls for his daughter.

"Coming, Papa," Kaley runs over to her parents as they leave the throne room together.

Sven, Kristoff's most loyal reindeer, walks over to the baby reindeer, Stella. Sven is her guardian and adopted father. He gives her a 'what do you have to say for yourself' look. Stella replies by rubbing her head against his leg. Sven suddenly feels bad for the baby reindeer. He decides to let this one go.

Kristoff scoffs at his best friend. "Suck up." The reindeers follow them out.

"Were Julia's powers involved with the damages?" Elsa asks the captain.

Roland scratches his bread. "Only a big pile of snow in front of Wandering Oaken's Trading Post, but that was pretty much it. Not much ice like last time."

Elsa sighs in relief and turns to her son. "Evan and Olaf, you two can leave now." Evan pulls on Olaf's arm, pulling it right off Olaf's body. Olaf chases after him out of the throne.

Julia turns to her parents, who don't look happy at all. "Okay. You got me. What's my punishment this time?"

"I think I know just the punishment," Elsa makes a grin. "Your lesson on the History of Arendelle was scheduled for tomorrow afternoon, but perhaps we can squeeze it in this morning."

"But Mom! I hate Arendelle History! It's boring and lame. . . And boring! This isn't fair!"

"Maybe you should have thought of that earlier."

Soon, Elsa and Julia are in the study room. Julia is sitting at a table with paper in front of her and a quill at hand. Elsa is reading from the textbook she is holding. Julia is only doodling on her paper.

"Chapter 17; King Fredrick V. He was your great-great-great-great-great grandfather who took the throne at the age of fourteen. King Fredrick enjoyed archery, sword fighting, and he fought in two-Julia! You're supposed to be taking notes."

Julia covers up her doodles with her arms. "Of course, I've been taking notes."

"Then let me see what you've written down," Elsa holds out her hand, requesting the paper.

"Yeah, I don't think you can read my handwriting."

Elsa raises an eyebrow. "Just pay attention to the lesson, please." The queen goes back to reading aloud. When she turns away, Julia forms a snowball. The princess uses the snowball to mock her mother's nonstop talking.

"As I was saying, King Fredrick fought in two wars; one alongside his father King George IV and the other with your great-great-great-I can see that, Julia!"

Julia quickly melts the snowball away. "See what?"

Elsa groans. "Julia, we are in the middle of a history lesson."

"Speaking of lessons, when is our next ice power lesson?"

"Julia! Notes!"

"I've been practicing the new trick you've taught me! Wanna see?"

"That is quite enough-"

Before the queen can finish, Julia forms another ice disk. "See? And plus, you can play a game with it. Here, catch!" Julia tosses the disk to Elsa, who just ducks. The disk hits the family portrait, freezing it completely. Elsa walks over to the portrait and uses her own powers to defrost it. She turns around and gives her daughter a glare. "Oops. Guess I need more practice."

Elsa sets the textbook down. "Julia, what do I keep telling you?"

"Use your powers for good only," Julia mumbles. She slouches back in her chair. "But I do use my powers for good."

"No, you take advantage of them. Using them to cause trouble for the kingdom and me!"

"I don't mean to cause trouble . . . 95% of the time."

Elsa kneels down to Julia's seat. "Listen, if you keep this behavior up, your power is going to take over. You have to keep them under control before something goes terribly wrong."

"I can't help it, Mom," Julia looks into her mother's eyes, "It's a part of who I am. I feel so free whenever I use my powers. Whether it's for causing trouble or not."

Elsa giggles. "It feels good, doesn't it?" Julia nods. "I know how it feels. It's like nothing matters. You can do whatever you want without caring of what others thought of you."

"Exactly!"

"But soon you realize there's something that's more important than any magic. Love." Elsa brushes through Julia's brown hair. "The ones that care about you and put you first before anything else. Family is a good example."

"Even little brothers?"

"Yes. Even little brothers."

"And annoying mothers?"

Elsa ignores that last remark. She obviously gets it from her father. " Just don't forget those who matter most to you. And keep the icy attitude down a bit, okay?"

"Fine." Julia pouts.

"Oh, come here," Elsa pulls Julia for a hug. She places a kiss on the girl's head. "I love you, Julia."

"I love you, too, Mom." Julia and Elsa part from their hug. "So, does this mean we don't have to finish today's lesson?"

"Oh, we're still finishing this lesson. It's your punishment from this morning. So, start taking notes, missy."

Elsa grabs her textbook and resumes the history lesson. Julia just grunts as she lets her head fall on her paper. "Chapter 18: King Dominik III . . ."

How much Julia hates history lessons.

For the past ten years, someone has been watching over the royal family, especially Julia. Yes, Greta the Wicked has been living in her secret lair high in the mountains. She is still the hideous hag from the magic of the mirror. Through her magical orb, she can see the young princess falling asleep during her lesson.

"Not to fret, my dear," the evil Greta chuckles, "You'll be out of your misery soon enough."


	6. We Know Better

The FROZEN Era

**Chapter 5: We Know Better**

Greta flips through her big book of magic. Her wrinkled finger scrolls down the page.

"Not only can I get my revenge, but regain my magic with this. The Dragon's Heart."

On the page, there is a picture of a dragon; it has a magical stone on its chest.

"The Dragon's Heart is what gives a dragon the ability to breathe fire. I just need that little brat to help get it and then, I will get my revenge and become the most powerful human being on earth! All I need to do is lure the child here. CERO!"

Coming out of his personal den, a black wolf named Cero walks and bows before his master. "What is my bidding, Your Wickedness."

"Go to Arendelle and seek out the Queen's daughter," Greta commands the little spirit, "Stay out of sight."

"Yes, Your Wickedness," And with that, Cero sets off on his mission to find Julia.

Back in Arendelle, Kaley is sitting on her bed, reading a book. Stella is sleeping by her side.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in!" Kaley answers. The door opens and Julia enters the room. "Julia!" Kaley sets down her book and runs over to her cousin. "What happened? Were you in big trouble?"

"Let's see," Julia begins, "Yes, I was and for my punishment, it was a history lesson."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"But I HATE history! And if I hear the word 'great' repeated one more time, I'm going to pull out my hair!" Julia collapsed on Kaley's bed. "So, what was your punishment?"

"Nothing," Kaley smiles, "I was off the hook."

Julia lifts up her head in shock. "Are you serious?"

"Yep. Mama said that the whole thing was an accident, but she told me to not do it again."

"You are so lucky to have a mom like that. There are times I wish we can switch moms."

Kaley nods. "To be honest with you, I would agree."

"Really?"

"Yes. I love my mom, but sometimes she's a bit . . . quirky. She would want to do some of the strangest things, but I would want to read my book."

"Ugh! Don't remind me of books!" Julia complains, "My mom is making me take all of these lessons and it drives me crazy!"

"Well, you are next in line for the throne. And plus, she's the queen."

"But that's the thing, Kaley. I don't want to be queen. Sometimes, I don't even want to be a princess." Julia gets up and walks to the window, looking out in the snow. "I want to be free to use my powers, without anyone telling me what to do. No lessons, no orders. Just me being . . . me."

Kaley walks over to Julia and sets her hand on Julia's shoulder. "It's okay, Julia. Being a princess is not easy sometimes."

"I'll say."

Julia: _Hey there, cousin. You're princess just like me__  
__Bet you're thinking maybe it's a pretty cool thing to be__  
__But soon you'll see that everyone expects a lot from you__  
__They'll say that there are things a princess should and shouldn't do_

Julia lets out a bit of magic from her fingers. Kaley laughs.

Julia: _But you and me  
We . . .  
We know better_

"Hey, no one's in the Great Hall now! Let's go play!" Julia grabs Kaley hand and both cousins run out of the room. Stella wakes up from her nap and follows them.

Both girls can't contain their giggles as they run down the hall. Evan is playing with toy soldiers until they see the princesses running pass them.

"Hey! Wait up!" Evan decides to join in.

The girls come bursting in the Great Hall with no one to stop them. Julia stomps her foot to make the floor icy. And she creates big piles of snow. Evan sees the winter playground that Julia created. The children start to play in the snow.

Julia: _They say a princess is full of charm and grace__  
__They say she always knows her place_

Kaley: _They say a princess wears pink and frilly clothes_

Julia: _They say she never laughs and snorts milk out her nose_

Kaley: _They say she's calm, they say she's kind_

Julia: _They say she never speaks her mind  
Or never freezes her aunt's behind_  
Kaley: Ow!

Julia and Kaley: _But you and me  
We . . .  
We know better_

Olaf walks pass the Great Hall and sees them playing. He smiles.

"Hey, Julia," Evan tugs on Julia's skirt, "How come you have powers and I don't?"

Julia shrugs. "I don't know. First come, first serve, I guess."

Julia: _They say a princess is super-duper sweet_

Kaley: _She doesn't fight; she doesn't sweat_

Julia and Kaley: _And you never see her eat_  
Evan: (Burp!) Excuse me.

Kaley: _They say a princess doesn't climb and scrape her knee_

Julia: _They say a princess wouldn't freeze her mother's tea_

Kaley: _They say she's poised_

Julia: _They say she's fair_

Julia and Kaley: _She never mentions_

Evan: Underwear!  
_Or longs to see the world out there_

Julia: _But you, you and me_

All: _We . . .  
Have big ideas of our own__  
__For the distance someday when we're grown_

Julia: _When I'm queen_

Kaley: _I'll be here where you stand_

Evan: _And __I will be there_

Kaley and Evan: _To be a helping hand_

Julia: _With you two and my magic, there is nothing we cannot do__  
__We can conquer any problem. The two of us_

Julia and Kaley: _Me and you_

_No one can tell us what a princess should be__  
__As long as we're together  
You and me_

"What about me?" Evan asks.

"Yes. You too, Evan."

All of them laugh as they make snow angels on the floor. Together, the fun would never end.

"Having fun in here?" the children look up to see Anna at the door.

"Mama!"

"Aunt Anna!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Relax," Anna holds up her hands, "You're not in trouble."

Julia sighs in relief. "Good. I don't need another history lesson."

Anna chuckles. "Yeah, I heard about that. I just wanted to check on you guys. And the queen wanted me to remind you about the banquet tonight."

"We didn't forget, Mama," Kaley assures her mother.

"Good. Now, if I were you, I defrost everything before a certain someone finds out." Anna leaves the room.

"I will!" Julia tells her aunt. Once Anna is gone, Julia groans. "I don't want to go to the banquet tonight."

"Why not?" Evan asks his sister, "There's all the chocolate you can eat! And cake and ice cream!"

"And Bridgette. From Buttingham." Julia voice is full of hatred.

"It's Buettingham, Julia," Kaley corrects Julia, "And she's not that bad . . . sometimes."

"Are you kidding me? She's a royal pain in the Buttingham!"

"Buettingham."

"Whatever." With a wave of her hands, the ice and snow start to melt away. The Great Hall is back to the way it was before. Just then, Evan starts to giggle. "What's so funny?"

"You said . . . butt!" Evan continues laughing as Julia and Kaley roll their eyes.

**Hey, it's me, Creepy.**

**So, 2013 is coming to an end and I hope you all have a happy new year!**

**The song that the kids sang is called "We Know Better" and it's a deleted song from the movie Frozen. I thought it would be cute for them to sing it and I did rewrite some of the lyrics. Hopefully you liked that. You can find the song on the FROZEN Deluxe Soundtrack. I think this will be the only song in this story. Sorry.**

**Also, way before Frozen came out, I started to write my own version of the movie using the same character (Anna, Elsa and Kristoff) but the plotline is WAY different. If you want to check it out, go to my profile. I'll try to update that as well because I'll been getting messages about doing so.**

**One more thing, I do have a Fictionpress account (The sister of Fanfiction). I write my own stories and short stories that are just as fun and exciting as my fanfics. Link to that is also in my profile and the username is CreepyWriting (it works).**

**Thank you once more for the comments and I will see you in the next chapter.**

**Bye! **


	7. The Night of the Banquet

The FROZEN Era

**Chapter 6: The Night of the Banquet**

The day dragged by and soon guest from other kingdoms start to arrive. It won't be long before the banquet will begin. Roland and Kristoff are going around; making sure the castle is secured.

"All right, men! To your post!" Roland commands, "I want a guard at each door and every window locked!"

"Are you sure this is really necessary?" Kristoff asks his brother-in-law.

"It's the queen's orders."

"You mean your wife's orders?"

Roland chuckles. "I prefer the queen's orders than my wife's orders. Just saying."

"I don't see why women have to be so overprotective."

"It's one of life's greatest mysteries, Kristoff."

Kristoff nods, until another thought comes to mind. "Hey, you don't suppose that there will boys at the banquet, right?"

"Of course, there will. Why'd you ask?"

"Because we both have daughters."

"They're ten-years-old," Roland points out. "They're not teenagers yet. Thank goodness. You're not worried, are you?"

"What? Me? Worried about a boy getting close to my daughter and niece? Don't be ridiculous, Roland."

"I was just asking."

Meanwhile, Elsa and Anna are in the queen's room, getting ready for the party. Elsa is putting Anna's hair into a bun; just like the one she wore for her coronation. The girls weren't in their dresses yet, but in robes; Elsa's is blue while Anna's is pink.

"Ow!" Anna starts to whine, "Hey! Go easy the bobbie pins! Ow!"

"If you hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much," Elsa tells her sister as she puts in the last bobbie pin.

"Ouch!"

"There. Happy now?" Elsa begins to put her braided hair into a bun.

Anna sits down in front of a mirror, putting on her makeup. "You seem a bit tense, Elsa."

"It's Julia. She was driving me crazy during her history lesson."

"Oh, I hate history. It's so boring!"

Elsa chuckles. "That's what Julia said." She looks at Anna with wonder.

Anna turns to Elsa. "What?"

"It's funny that you and Julia are . . . alike."

"Really? Because I was thinking the same thing with Kaley! She's like you except, she's shorter, **way** shorter. And Kaley has my blonde hair, which I think is cute because it's like she's my little mini me!" Anna then frowns. "But she's very shy and quiet."

"Maybe Kaley can give Julia some lessons on being quiet."

"Elsa, I'm sure she's not that bad."

"Are you kidding me? She's loud, destructive, not to mention she has a lack of manners!"

Elsa looks over to Anna, who is helping herself with some chocolate, getting some on her face. "I don't know where she gets it from," Anna speaks with her mouth full.

Elsa finishes with her bun and walks over to Anna. "I think I have a hunch." She uses a handkerchief to wipe the chocolate off of Anna's cheek. "My point is that we have nothing in common."

"Of course you do!" says Anna, "You both like sleep in, eat chocolate, and you both have icy powers!"

"Don't get me start on that topic." Elsa pulls away from Anna and walks over to the window.

Anna bits the bottom of her lip. Why did she have to bring it up? She walks over to the queen. "They're getting stronger, aren't they?"

Elsa sighs. "She doesn't know what she's capable of. She thinks that it's all fun and games, but it's dangerous. I don't want to see my little girl getting hurt."

Anna sets her hand on her shoulder. "Elsa, I know we're trying your best to protect her. Maybe you should let bygones be bygones. Julia will understand someday, but for now, let her be the child she is."

Elsa makes a face of uncertainty. She wants to keep Julia safe, but she doesn't want to force her to conceal her gift.

"Oh, and also," Anna adds, "You could be a little softer."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well, you tend to be a bit harsh."

"Excuse me, Anna, but I am never harsh," Elsa corrects Anna, "Occasionally I do raise my voice."

"Occasionally?"

"Okay, I do it a lot, but it gets my point across."

Anna laughs. "Of course." She holds up Elsa's crown and places it in her sister's head. "Just talk to her about it, okay?"

Elsa and Anna share a sisterly hug. "Thank you, Anna."

* * *

The Great Hall is full of guest from nearby kingdom. Kings and queens chat with each other while their heirs play together. Musicians play their music as dancers dance on the dance floor. One royal family is from the kingdom of Buettingham. The king and queen seem to be a nice couple, but their daughter, Bridgette, seems to be the complete opposite. The eleven-year-old has golden curls that bounce with every move she makes and eyes that just spoke evil. Bridgette and her two friends hold fans that match their dresses.

"You look gorgeous tonight, Bridgette," says one of her friends.

"Absolutely gorgeous!" the other compliments.

"Thank you, ladies," says Bridgette, "It's hard to stay this pretty."

A fanfare plays to get the crowd's attendance to the announcer by the throne.

"Presenting her majesty and the royal family! Queen Elsa and Captain Roland of Arendelle! Princess Anna and Sir Kristoff of Arendelle!"

Elsa and Roland enter from right as Anna and Kristoff enter from the left. The couples stand together with the sister side by side.

"The royal children! Prince Evan of Arendelle! Princess Kaley of Arendelle!"

Evan walks over to his parents as Kaley walks over to her parents. Evan is wearing a blue suit like his Roland's and Kaley is wearing a long, magenta pink dress with her hair in a cute ballerina-like bun.

"And finally, Princess Julia of Arendelle!"

All heads turn to the right entrance where Julia is supposed to come out, but she doesn't come out on her cue. Anna looks at Elsa, who feels a bit embarrassed.

The announcer clears his throat. "Umm. Princess Julia of Arendelle! Your highness?"

"How charming," Bridgette says under her breath as her friends giggle.

"Coming!" Julia quickly runs over to join her family, trying to be as poise as possible. "Sorry."

The party resumes as the family watches. Julia avoids eye contact with her mother, fiddling with her fingers. The princess has her brown hair pulled back with a hair band and her dress is a light purple. She is also wearing a pair of white gloves.

"You have to work on your entrance, sweetie," Elsa quietly says to her daughter.

"Oh, right. I um. . . I didn't hear him," Julia lies. Elsa raises her eyebrow. "I'll work on it."

"You look beautiful, Julia," Elsa adds to cheer her up.

"Thanks, Mom." Julia looks at the crowd and sees Bridgette and her friends talking. She makes a face of disgust.

Evan turns to his mother. "Mommy? May I go play please?"

"Yes, you can, Evan. Just stay out of trouble," says Elsa as the six-year-old runs off.

"Kaley, why won't you two go on and dance?" Anna asks Kaley. "It's not fun standing up here with a bunch of grown-ups."

"Okay, Mama. Coming, Julia?" Kaley holds out her hand to Julia.

Julia looks back at Bridgette. She can see her whispering to her friends and has a pretty good guess on what they're talking about. All she wants to do is avoid her as much as possible.

"Julia?" says Elsa, "Is there something wrong?"

"No. Let's go, Kaley," Julia takes Kaley's hand and walks away. "How about we stay on this side of the room?"

"Sure, I guess."

The night goes on and everyone is having fun. Evan is at the buffet table. He takes a whole plate of sweets and goes underneath the table. Olaf and Stella are waiting for the boy and the plate of goodies.

"Here you go, Olaf," Evan offers the snowman a cookie.

"Oh, boy! My favorite!" Olaf is about to take a bit, Stella takes the cookie and gulps it down.

Anna and Kristoff share a dance together. Elsa and Roland soon join in with the other dancers. Julia and Kaley play with some of their close friends from other kingdoms. They play with the statues and portraits, pretending they're real.

"Hello there, sir knight!" Kaley pretends to talk to a suit of armor.

Julia answers for the 'knight' in a deep voice. "Greetings, fair princess! You look lovely, tonight!"

"Thank you, sir knight." Kaley and the other girls laugh.

"Hey, Julia! Can you show us your ice magic?" One girl asks Julia.

"Oh, sorry. I'm not allowed to do magic at parties."

"Is that why you wear those gloves?" Another girl asks.

"Yeah. They help me control my powers." Julia explains to her friends.

"Cool."

"Hey, guys! Look at this painting!" The girls gather around the painting. It's a paint of a woman who is sitting in a chair wearing black clothes. She has a decent smile on her face.

"I like her smile," Kaley comments.

"Well, look who it is?" The girls turn around to see Bridgette and her two girls. "Julia."

"Bridgette," says Julia.

"I didn't mean to intrude on your . . . game. My girls and I wanted to say how lovely you look."

"I'm not falling for that again, Bridgette!"

"Fine. It was funnier the first time, anyway." Bridgette and her friends laugh.

Julia clutches her fists. She is about to take off her gloves, but Kaley stops her. "Julia! Don't!"

"Wow, Kaley! I didn't know you could talk!" Bridgette speaks in sarcasm, "Probably because you're so scared to speak."

"Hey! That's my cousin you're messin' with!" Julia walks to Bridgette, being an inch away from her face. "Why don't you go and be a brat somewhere else!"

"Fine," Bridgette and her friends turn away. Julia walks back to her friends. Bridgette scoffs. "Freak."

Julia stops in her tracks and turns back to Bridgette. "What did you call me?"

"What's wrong, Julia? Can't accept the truth? You're nothing but a freak of nature. That's all you and your cousin will ever be."

Kaley sadly backs away. Julia, on the other hand, is very angry. "Take that back!"

"No!"

"Take! It! BACK!" Julia stomps her foot on the floor.

Ice forms around the two girls and soon ice crawls up Bridgette's legs. The blonde girl lets out a scream, getting people's attention. Evan, Olaf and Stella peek from underneath the table to see what's going on. Anna and Elsa watch as the ice covers the little girls entire body, leaving only her head free.

"That's cool." One of the girls says, impressed.

Bridgette looks down at her body. "See what you did!" Bridgette yells. "You're a monster, Julia!"

Julia looks at what she has done. She looks back at her friends, who stand behind Kaley slightly frighten. She then looks at the crowd staring at her. People start to mummer about the incident. Unable to take it anymore, Julia runs out of the Great Hall. Kaley goes after her.

"My daughter!" Bridgette's mother hurries over to her child. "What happened?"

As Bridgette tells her side of the story, people turn to Elsa, who ignores them and quickly goes after Julia. She is all that Elsa is thinking about

"Julia! Wait!" Kaley tries to stop her cousin. "Julia!"

"No, Kaley!" Anna stops Kaley, "Let your aunt handle this."

They watch as Elsa leaves the Great Hall.


	8. The Switch

The FROZEN Era

**Chapter 7: The Switch**

Julia runs down a hallway, heading for her room. She pulls out her off her gloves and brushes through her hair in

"Julia!" Elsa comes after. It isn't right for a queen to leave her subjects at a party, so at this point, she isn't happy. By the time she reaches Julia, Elsa catches her breathe. "Julia!

"I don't want to talk about it!" says Julia.

"Do you realize what you've done?"

"Bridgette started it!"

"You froze her!"

"Not her mouth, unfortunately," Julia mumbles.

Before speaking, Elsa takes a deep breathe through the nose and slowly exhales. "Julia, this is what happens when you let your power take over."

"I tried to control them, but I was so mad. She called me a freak, Mom!"

"You could have walked away. Your powers can't solve every problem."

"At least I'm not afraid of them like you!"

Elsa is shocked to hear this coming out of her daughter's mouth. "Now, listen here."

"No! I'm done listening to you! Why don't you listen to me for once?"

"Because I am the queen and I said to listen!" A blast of snow shoot out from the queen's hands as her voice rises with anger, frighten Julia a bit. "Now, you're going to go back to the party and apologize for your actions. I will not deal with this anymore."

"You know what I can't deal with?" Julia asks, "I can't deal with your rules! Your orders! And everything you do to make me someone I am not!"

Elsa looks at Julia's hands as they start to frost. "Julia, calm down."

"I'm sick and tired of you telling me what to do! You try to make me more like you! Well, I will never be like you!"

"Julia, please! Stop!" Elsa grabs Julia's hands tightly. The ice only grows.

"And I. Never. WILL!"

Suddenly, both the mother's and the daughter's hands begin to glow blue. Elsa starts to feel a source of pain inside. Julia tries to break away, but she can't. A giant snowflake forms from the queen's body, seeping into the princess's skin. With that, blast separates the two of them. Julia falls back. Elsa flies to the hall, hitting her head and then the floor with her cloak covering her body.

Back at the party, servant break the ice covering the Buettingham brat. Her parents know whole story from Bridgette and Kaley's point of view. The king, Bridgette's father, walks over to Anna, Kristoff and Roland.

"Please forgive my daughter," the king apologizes, "She didn't mean to push the princess to this. . . well, conclusion."

"Don't worry, your majesty," says Anna. "As a mother, I realize that the important thing is that no one is hurt."

_BOOM!_

"Yet," Anna adds.

"I better go check on Elsa and Julia," says Roland. "Excuse me." He runs out of the room.

"Kaley, please watch Evan," Anna tells Kaley, "We'll be right back. Come on, Kristoff." Anna grabs her husband and goes after Roland.

Evan walks over to Kaley, wiping the cookie crumbs from his lips. He has a sense that something is wrong.

"Don't worry, Evan," Kaley assures her cousin, "Everything will be fine."

Meanwhile, Julia comes around and begins groaning as she rubs her head.

"Ah, my head hurts," Julia starts to talk. Her vision is a bit blurry; she can see her hands, but as she looks closer, she sees her skin is paler than normal. In fact, her skin is as white as snow. "What the?" Julia turns to a hallway mirror and sees her reflection. She screams as she is horrified of what she sees. "My hair! It's . . . white!" Her brown hair has turned in a platinum blonde, just like her mother's. "Mom? Mom!"

Julia takes a step and that spot turns into snow. She takes another step; every step she makes, she leaves a trail of snow. Julia touches the wall and the wall is instantly covered in ice. She starts to become frighten for she can't control the magic.

"Mom! Make it stop!" Julia turns to where Elsa's body lies. The queen doesn't move; it doesn't even flinch to the sound of Julia's voice. "Mom? Oh, no. What have I done?" Just then, icicles hang from the ceiling. Julia runs down the hallway, leaving a trail of snow behind.

Julia reaches her room and slams the door. As she leans against the door, it turns into ice. The ice spreads around the bedroom, covering everything in it with ice and snow. Julia slips on the new icy floor. She pulls her legs to her chest and buries her head in her arms; beginning to cry.

"I am a monster," Julia weeps.

All of the sudden, the window opens. Julia stands up and takes in the gust of cold air blowing in. She walks over and looks out at the winter land. Beyond the castle grounds and beyond the fjord are the mountains. Isolated and ice-covered.

That is where Julia will go to.

* * *

"Elsa? Julia?"

Anna, Kristoff and Roland walk down each hall, looking for the queen and the princess. At last, they come across one hallway that is covered in ice. They see the Elsa's body with her cloak covering the upper part of her body.

"ELSA!" Anna runs over and kneels down to Elsa's body. "Elsa? Elsa." Anna peeks under the cloak. There, her face grows white. "Whoa."

"What? What is it?" Roland kneels down and takes a look. "WHOA!" The captain jumps back. "That's not right!"

"What isn't right?" Kristoff asks, "What's wrong?"

Just then, the queen's body starts to shift as she lets out a groan of pain. The others give her space to recover from her coma.

Kristoff eyes widen when he sees Elsa. "Oh . . . Wow!"

Elsa rubs her head. "What a crazy dream I had." She mutters to herself. She looks over to her family, who are staring at her with widen eyes and open jaws. "What are you all looking at?"

"Umm . . ." Anna is the first to talk, "Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

"Anna, what are you talking about?"

Roland steps forward. "We don't want to alarm you, but there's something different with . . . your hair."

"What?" Elsa looks into the hallway mirror and gasps. Her platinum blonde hair has turned into a dark brown hair! With shaking hands, Elsa touches her new hair, only discovering that her skin is a tan color.

"Elsa?" says Anna, "Just remain calm."

Elsa turns to Anna with a shocked look on her face. "How can I remain calm when my hair is BROWN?"

"At least it's a good look on you, dear," Roland tries to comfort his wife.

Elsa is about to tell him to hush, but she shivers. "Why am I shivering?"

"That's because you're cold, Elsa," Anna explains.

"COLD?" Elsa starts to rubs her arms, "I've never been cold in my entire life! I starting not to like it."

Roland wraps her cloak around her shoulders. "Elsa, what happened? Where's Julia?" Elsa's head shoots up. Julia!

The four adults come bursting through Julia's bedroom, which is covered in ice and snow. Elsa remembers how they found Julia's nursery frozen like so ten years ago. Julia is nowhere in the room.

"I don't think anyone's here," says Kristoff. He slips on the ice. "Quite the decorator, huh?"

"Here. Let me thaw the room," Elsa waves her hands to thaw the ice. Nothing. She tries again, but every time she tries to release her powers, nothing happens. The room is still cold. Elsa looks down at her hands. "My powers!" She shakes her head in denial. "No! No, no, no, no! It can't be! My powers are gone!"

"Julia did this, didn't she?" Roland asks the queen.

The blast! It must have drained Elsa's magic; changing her hair color, skin color and her body temperature. "We have to find her," Elsa tells her husband.

"Elsa! Look here!" Anna points out the window.

Everyone looks outside. An icy slide has been created to reach the castle garden. In the snow, little footprints lead to the stone wall, which has more snowy prints going up and over the wall. Those footprints belong to Julia!

"Julia!"


	9. Time Repeats Itself

The FROZEN Era

**Chapter 8: Time Repeats Itself**

Pass the village, pass the fjord and into the snowy forest, Julia runs through the snowy grounds. She runs as fast as her legs can carry her, far away from the kingdom of Arendelle; far from her home, her family, her aunt, her uncle and her cousin Kaley. Kaley. How she'll miss her so. And her mother. Oh, her mother must be in great pain by now. So badly, Julia wants to turn back, but she can't. She might hurt someone again. If she goes back, Julia will only cause more trouble. That's all she's good that.

But this could be a good thing. She's away from people. She can't hurt anyone if there's no one to hurt. Julia is finally free to use her magic as much as she pleases. More importantly, she is free to be herself.

"I've never felt this feeling before," Julia tells herself, "I'm free! I can go beyond the . . . Beyond."

The wind blows as Julia looks forward pass the mountain range.

Julia: _Beyond, beyond__  
__It sounds full of wind and mist, doesn't it__  
__It means other things exist, doesn't it__  
__Beyond, beyond__  
__It says what are you waiting for, doesn't it__  
__Oh my! Why does my head feel this joy and this dread since  
The moment I said__  
__Beyond!_

Julia continues walking through the forest.

_I've got an itching on the tips of my fingers__  
__I've got a boiling in the back of my brain__  
__I've got a hunger burning inside me, cannot be denied__  
__I've got feeling that the Father who made us__  
__When he was kindling a pulse in my veins__  
__He left a tiny spark of that fire, smoldering inside_

Julia starts to play with her magic.

_The spark of creation, is flickering within me__  
__The spark of creation, is blazing in my blood__  
__A bit of the fire that lit up the stars__  
__And breathed life into the mud, the first inspiration__  
__The spark of creation_

In the shadows, Cero, Greta trusted wolf, finds the child. He watches as the princess continues to experiment her ice ability.

Julia: _I see a mountain and I want to climb it__  
__I see a river and I want to leave shore__  
__Where there was nothing let there be something, something made by me__  
__There's things waiting for me to invent them__  
__There's worlds waiting for me to explore__  
__I am an echo of the eternal cry of__  
__Let there be!_

_The spark of creation, is burning bright within me__  
__The spark of creation, won't let me rest at all__  
__Until I discover or build or uncover__  
__A thing that I can call, my celebration__  
__Of the spark of creation_

"For now on," says Julia, "I won't be Princess Julia of Arendelle. I'll be Julia . . . The Ice Princess!"

Julia takes out her headband and pulls her new platinum blonde hair up in a ponytail. She changes her purple dress into a frosty lavender long-sleeved gown.

_The spark of creation, may it burn forever__  
__The spark creation, I am a keeper of the flame__  
__We think all we want is a lifetime of leisure__  
__Each perfect day the same__  
__Endless vacation__  
__Well that's alright if you're a kind crustacean__  
__But when you're born with an imagination__  
__Sooner or later you're feeling the fire  
Get higher and higher__  
__The spark of  
Creation!_

"Well," Julia sighs in delight, "That was fun! For once."

"Your highness?" Julia jolts up with the voice of Cero coming out of the brushes.

"Who's there?" Julia asks fearfully, "I'm not afraid! Sh-sh-show yours-s-s-elf!"

Cero steps into the light. "Relax, kid. I'm not going to hurt you."

"You're a wolf! And you talk!"

"I see nothing wrong with that," Cero looks at Julia's new appearance, "Nice hairdo."

"Thanks! It's a new look I'm trying!" Julia pushes back a strain of her hair, "Who are you?"

"The name's Cero, your highness," Cero bows before the girl, "You must be Julia."

"Yeah, I'm-Wait! How do you know my name?"

"My master has been expecting you, dear princess. She wishes for the presents of the Ice Princess."

Julia looks around, seeing if there's anyone else around. But she realizes that she's the only one around. She points to herself. "Me?"

"You're the only one here who can make snow come out of thin air. Am I correct?" Cero faces the north direction. "Her name is Greta . . . The Good. She seeks your help."

"Why doesn't she want my help?"

"I cannot answer that question. You will find out when we see her."

Cero starts to lead the way. Julia only takes a few steps until she stops again.

"I won't hurt her, will I?" Julia asks with a frown.

"You'll be fine, kid," Cero answers with a smirk, "Come. This way."

Julia follows the black wolf up the mountains.

* * *

"Evan?" Kaley calls out for her cousin, who seems to have wandered off.

She has changed out of her party dress and into her night gown. The banquet was long over because of the events that have occurred. Now, Kaley is looking everywhere for Evan.

"Evan, where are you?" Kaley calls out, "I'm supposed to watch you, but I can't if I can't see you." Suddenly, something draws Kaley to the window. She sees two little figures and a four legged creature following him. Looking closer, Kaley sees Evan and Olaf carrying his sled and Stella carrying a small sack. "Evan!"

Outside, Evan is all bundled in winter clothes. He attaches his sled to the baby reindeer, Stella and he sets the sack, which is full of snacks from the party, in the sled.

"Evan! Olaf!" Kaley runs over to the boy. She has her coat and gloves on. "What are you two doing out here?"

"I'm going after Julia!" says Evan.

"WHAT?"

"Shhh!" Evan hushes Kaley, "Keep it down or the guards will hear you."

"Wait, I thought we are going on a picnic," Olaf tells the boy confused.

"Evan, you can't go out there!," says Kaley, "You don't even know where she when!"

"Yes, I do. Up there!" Evan points up at the mountains.

"Hand on," Olaf cuts in again, "If we're not going on a picnic, why did we have food?" Olaf points to the sack of goodies.

"Well, that's for when we get hungry," Evan explains to the snowman.

"Ohhh. Gotcha!"

Kaley sighs. "Evan, let our parents handle this. They can find Julia without our help."

"And what if they don't?" Evan asks his cousin.

Kaley doesn't answer the question. "Well, either way, I won't let you go out there by yourself. It's too dangerous!"

"You're supposed to be watching me, right?"

"Right."

"So, you have to come with me to make sure I'm safe!"

"No, Evan! I can't!"

"Come on, Kaley. You know Julia more than I do. More than anyone I know! Please? She needs our help."

Kaley looks up at the mountains and to Evan, who makes the same sad puppy look Julia would make. She was supposed to watch Evan and she really missed Julia.

"Okay," Kaley gives in.

They shake hands on it and they both get in the sled. Evan sits in the front while Kaley sits behind of him. Kaley tells Stella to go and the baby reindeer pulls the sled out of the garden. Avoiding the guards, they sneak out of the castle, heading for the mountains.

"Let's go find Julia!" Olaf shouts happily, "So, does this mean we're not going on a picnic?"

**Hi, again. It's Creepy!**

**Now a few chapters ago, I said I wasn't going to add anymore songs, but I was listening to the songs from a show called "Children of Eden" and I like the song "The Spark of Creation" (which is the song sung by Julia). I thought the song works and I'm thinking of make my own version of the show.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and leaving comments. See you in the next chapter.**

**Bye!**


	10. The Search Begins

The FROZEN Era

**Chapter 9: The Search Begins**

"Kaley?" Kristoff gently knocks on Kaley's bedroom's door. He isn't sure if she's asleep or not. "Hey, squirt, you in there?" There's no reply. Kristoff decides to open the door. "Sorry to bother you, squirt, but-Kaley?" He looks around the bedroom; Kaley isn't anywhere in sight. "Okay. I see what you're doing? You wanna play hide and seek, don't you?" Kristoff looks under the bed and behind the window curtains. "All right, I give up, Kaley! You can come out now! Please."

"Kristoff?" a voice startles the mountain man. Kristoff is afraid it's Anna, but it turns out to be Roland and Sven. "Have you seen Evan anywhere?"

"Evan's missing too?" Kristoff asks.

"The last time I saw him was at the party, but he's not in his room." Sven begins to groan sadly. "I'm guessing he's missing Stella."

"Hey! Leave the reindeer talking to me," Kristoff looks over at his trusted pal and starts to talk with him. "All right, what's wrong, Sven? _I can't find my precious Stella anywhere!_ Hmm. That's strange because we can't find our children either."

"Where do you think they've gone off to?"

"_How in the heck am I supposed to know?_ You got me there."

Then the three fathers look at each other with worry. They're thinking the same thing.

Pacing back and forth in the Great Hall, Queen Elsa is thinking about her daughter's whereabouts. Where could Julia have possibly gone off to? Was it her fault that Julia ran off? Is Julia even safe? All these questions ran through her mind.

Anna, in normal clothes, enters and sees her sister pacing. It is getting late and she wanted to check on Elsa. "Elsa?" Before she says a word, Anna notices the dress Elsa is wearing. The dress is a long sleeve, raspberry top with an orchid vest and long mahogany skirt hanging down. Elsa's new brown hair has a new look too. It's half up, half down.

The queen shoots her head up. "What? What is it?"

"Is that . . . Mom's dress?" Anna asks.

Elsa looks down at her dress. "Y-yes, it is. I thought it goes well with my new hair color."

"I like it," Anna comments, "You look just like her."

Elsa smiles slightly. "Thank you," She continues her pacing.

"Elsa, we're going to find her. We have guards searching every inch of Arendelle."

"But what if they don't find her? What then?" Elsa stiffens herself. "I'm sorry about that. I'm . . . frustrated at myself. I'm the reason she ran off. Now look at me! I'm powerless, a brunette, and cold!" Elsa grabs a blanket from her throne and wraps it around her body, staying warm. "I swear things can't get worse." Just then, Kristoff and Roland enter. "Roland!" Elsa walks over her husband, "Any word from your men?"

"No," Roland answers, "But we have a bigger problem. Evan's gone."

"What?"

"And Kaley too," says Kristoff.

"WHAT?" Anna grabs Kristoff's shirt, "What do you mean Kaley's gone? I thought she was in her room!"

"Anna, you need to remain calm."

"HOW CAN I REMAIN CALM WHEN MY DAUGHTER IS MISSING?!" Anna takes in deep breathes as Kristoff holds her.

"They probably went off looking for Julia," says Roland.

"Reminds me of someone I know," Kristoff looks down at his wife with a grin.

Anna looks over to Elsa. She remembers how she went after her sister when the whole kingdom was trapped in an eternal winter. Kaley obviously has her mother's caring heart. Then, a thought comes to mind. "Wait. Has anyone seen Olaf lately?"

"He must have gone with them. You know how he is with the kids."

Elsa is about to go insane. First her daughter runs off, she loses her powers and now her son is gone as well. She couldn't just sit there; her children and niece are somewhere in the wintery wilderness. She has made up her mind. "I'm going after them. Roland, you're coming with me."

"You can't just leave!" Anna steps in front of her sister, "Not without me that is."

"Anna, no," Elsa gently pushes Anna aside, "You need to stay here."

"But my daughter is out there! And without your powers, you need all the help you can get. No offence, Roland."

"None taken," says Roland.

Elsa groans. "Listen, if the both of us leave, who is going to watch over Arendelle."

"I'll gladly volunteer, your majesty!" the voice belonged to the king of Buettingham, Bridgette's father. The group turns to the door where the king is standing. "I understand, as a parent, how much your children mean to you. They can be mischief at times, but you wouldn't trade it for the world. Also, I figured this would repay for my daughter's behavior tonight."

Anna gives Elsa a well-there's-a-man-to-watch-the-kingdom-so-that-means-I-can-go look. Elsa sighs. "Fine. Thank you, sir." The king simply nods. She turns to a servant. "Have our horses ready."

"Elsa, we don't even know where they went off to," says Roland.

Elsa stops. "You're right. I don't."

"And that's why you have a mountain man as a brother-in-law," Anna points to Kristoff.

"I can get Sven to track them down," says Kristoff, "Right, boy?" Sven nods.

Outside of the castle gates, Sven starts sniffing the ground like a bloodhound, trying to get a trail of the children. Kristoff is riding on his back while everyone else is on horseback. They have on their winter clothes on as the wind starts to pick up.

"A blizzard's picking up!" says Elsa.

"Find anything?" Anna yells out to her husband.

At last, Sven gets a scent and points forward. "He's got something!" yells Kristoff.

"Then, let's go!"

Anna, Elsa, and Roland ride off, following the mountain man and reindeer. Thus beginning their search.

"Woohoo! Just like old times!" Anna hoots.

* * *

Up in the mountains, Kaley and Evan continue to ride through the blizzard, following Julia's footprints. Stella pulls the sled through the blizzard. Olaf is sitting in front of Evan, having a hard time keeping his nose in place.

"This blizzard is getting stronger!" Kaley yells.

"What was that?" asks Evan.

"I said this blizzard is getting stronger!"

"WHAT?"

"She said something about a lizard!" says Olaf.

"WHAT ABOUT A LIZARD?"

Kaley gives up. "Never mind! How are you doing, Stella?" Stella starts to lose energy to pull the sled. The baby reindeer finally collapses in the snow in exhaustion. "STELLA!" The children and the snowman jump out of the sled to aid the reindeer. "She's too tired! We need somewhere to stay for the night!"

"But we can't!" says Evan, "We need to find Julia!"

"Evan, her footprints are fading away! We can't go any further!"

"Hey, guys! Look!" Olaf points to a cave not too far from them. "Come on!"

They grab the sled and the reindeer, heading for the cave. Once they're inside, Kaley feeds Stella a cookie, regaining her strength. "We should be safe here until the storm is over."

"Do you think Julia is making this storm?" asks Evan sadly.

"No, of course not," Kaley answers with a lack of confidence. "Why would she?"

"Oh, don't worry," says Olaf, "We'll find Julia in no time! Right now, we need to just . . . relax." Olaf lies back on what appears to be a big rock. He feels the rock. "Wow! This is a nice pillow!"

The children look at the stone and realize it's not rock; it's fur! "Olaf? I don't think that's a pillow."

"Huh?"

Suddenly, the 'pillow' starts to move. Olaf backs up as it starts to get bigger and bigger. All eyes look up to see that the pillow is actually a black bear, waking up from hibernation. And he is not happy.

_ROAR!_

"RUN!"

They grab their gear and run out of the cave. The blizzard has died down a bit so it's easier to see where they're running off to. As soon as they know they're safe, they sound to catch their breath.

"Well, someone's grumpy," says Olaf.

"You think?" says Evan, "What now?"

"I . . ." Kaley starts to speak, but she has nothing to say. She isn't sure what to do next. "I don't know."

"Hiya!"

Suddenly, a man comes out from the brushes with a knife in his hand. Another one jumps down from the trees with two swords. More men come jumping out, surrounding the kids. They were furry coats, gloves, boots and masks. They look a little dirty to be guards; they seem to be a group of robbers. "Search the sled!" One of the men, the leader it seems, orders. They search through the little sled, finding nothing worth anything.

"Hey, that's my sled!"

"Evan, don't!" Swords and spears are pointed at the children's face.

One spear pokes Olaf in the stomach. He giggles. "That tickles!"

"It's a talking snowman!" one robber exclaims.

"Yeah! I'm Olaf and I like warm-"

"SILENTS!" the leader shouts. He examines the children closely and he removes his mask. "Are you the children of the royal family?"

Kaley shakes her head. "Uh, nope. No, we're not."

"Ah, of course you are!" says Olaf, "She's the daughter of Princess Anna! And he's the son of Queen Elsa!" Kaley and Evan quickly cover Olaf's mouth.

"Really?" The leader rubs his chin. "And what brings a couple of royal brats in our woods?"

Evan gulps. "W-w-we're looking f-f-for my sister."

Kaley grabs her friends and slowly backs away. "And we are just about to leave. Sorry to be a bother. We didn't mean to intrude. AHH!" The robbers point their weapons at them.

"Not so fast, little missy. You're coming with us."

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

**Hey guys. Sorry about the long wait. I just returned to school so it was hard getting this chapter up.**

**Also, I just want to say that I saw FROZEN for the third time! I think I have a case of FROZEN FROST BITE!**

**Anyway, I'm also working on Frozen fanart, including some drawings of my characters all on my deviantart account. If you want to check that out, the link is in my profile.**

**Hope you guys are having a good 2014 so far. See you in the next chapter.**

**Bye!**


	11. Meeting New Friends

The FROZEN Era

**Chapter 10: Meeting New Friends**

It's almost the crack of dawn and Julia continues to follow Cero through the mountain range. The snow stops falling as they keep walking on the narrow walkway. The princess looks down and her vision starts to get blurry.

"Try not to look down," says Cero, "It's a long way from up here."

Julia quickly looks away. Soon, they come across a huge, wooden door with ancient craving on it. Cero press his paw on the door and pushes it open. They go inside the mountain. Julia looks around; the black rock covering the walls seems to glitter like a starry sky. Cero leads Julia into the opening at the end. Julia gasps in awe at the sight. The space is covered from top to bottom with giant gems in all different colors and the floor is made of fine marble. Fine-stoned pillars held the ceiling as a red carpet makes a path to an orb-like chair, where Greta is sitting.

"Greta! I have returned with the girl you wanted!" Cero announces.

The orb turns and Greta stands up with open arms. "Why, hello there, darling!" Greta greets the girl with a gentle voice. "Welcome to my humble home! Julia, is it?"

"Yes," Julia nods, "But how do you-"

"Oh, my! Look at you! You must be starving after a long journey!" Greta pulls out a little bell and rings it.

"You have a beautiful home, miss," Julia comments with a smile.

Greta walks over to the little girl. "Please, call me Greta. And yes, the décor wasn't cheap." Cero pushes a cart that has a bowl of cherries and a pitcher of water. "Ah! Here we go! I just picked these cherries from my own garden. Help yourself, child."

Julia happily reaches for a cherry and begins to eat. "Mmmm. Delicious!"

"Here. Take the whole bowl," Greta hands the bowl to Julia, but as Julia touches the bowl, it quickly freezes!

"Oh, no! I'm really sorry, Greta!" Julia tries to apologize.

"Oh, not to worry. I don't like cherries anyway," says Greta, "But I must say that is quite a trick you did."

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad at such a talent like that?"

"It's not really a talent," Julia sighs, "I was born with the power to control ice and snow. At first, I didn't mind, but lately, they've been getting me into trouble."

Greta wraps her arms around the child. "Now, Julia. This is a special gift you have and it cannot be pushed aside. You must put this power of yours in good use."

"But I don't want to hurt anyone."

"My dear, you're not hurting anyone. They just don't understand you. Normal people don't have the strength to accept the power that you have. They're only afraid to face to truth."

Julia is shocked to hear this. "I never thought about it that way."

"But they don't matter now!" Greta reassures the princess, "Because now, you are free! Away from rules and regulations! And with my help, you can become the Ice Princess you were destined to be."

"Really?" asks Julia, "You can help me with my powers? And help me be the Ice Princess?"

"I can make you the greatest ruler the world has ever seen! But . . ."

"But what?"

"But I simply can't do such deed without something in return," Greta explains.

"Well, what do you want?" Julia offers desperately.

"Come, let me show you," The old witch takes Julia over to her big book of magic. She opens the book where it's marked. "Do you believe in dragons, Julia?"

Julia shakes her head. "No. Mom said it's only a fairytale."

"A Fairytale?" Greta laughs, "Dear child, they do exist! Now, you may be wondering how they are able to breathe fire. It's because of this. It's called the Dragon's Heart." She points to the page that has a dragon with a red stone on its chest. "There's a dragon that lives in these mountains not far from here. I want you to go and receive the stone for me."

Julia starts to tremble. "So . . . I have to face a dragon?"

"Yes, you take a left out of here. Walk a couple of miles east. Then, you'll come across a stream that will lead you straight to the dragon's cave and you go on from there." Greta gives Julia directions.

"But you said that dragons breathe . . . fire."

"That's what dragons are known for! Why? Is there a problem, Julia?"

"No, but I don't do well in heat. I sometimes get sick." Julia tells the witch, feeling uneasy about the task.

"You have ice powers for goodness sakes! You can put out the fire with a blast of ice!" Greta clears her throat. "Listen, if you want to be the Ice Princess, you have to face your fears. That's how life works."

Julia understands what Greta is saying. If she wants to be more powerful, she has to do this one mission. It doesn't sound too complicated. All she had to do is steal a stone from a dragon. How hard can that be?

Julia turns to Greta. "All right, Greta. I'll do it!"

"Wonderful! Now, get on it," Greta pushes the girl out of her lair. Julia runs out of the door to begin her mission. Greta waves goodbye. Once the princess is gone, she grins. "If she doesn't succeed, at least the dragon will have a snack."

Cero walks over to the witch. "Should I go with her?"

"No, Cero. I have another task for you."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere far away, the band of robbers brings Kaley, Evan, Olaf and Stella to their hideout. They take off their masks and throw the gear down. The hideout is just a hut with tables, chairs and a couple of bunks in the back. There's a warm fire in the fireplace.

"What do you think they want," Evan whispers to Kaley.

"I'm not sure," says Kaley.

Three robbers look down at Olaf with curiosity. "How does it move? How does it even talk?" One robber takes Olaf's stick arm to exam it.

Olaf takes it away. "Hey! Give it back! You know it's rude to take other people's arms."

_BARK! BARK! BARK!_

Olaf looks down and sees a female, Huskie pup wagging its tail happily. "Hi there! Aww! Aren't you a cute puppy! Who's a cute little doggie?" Olaf holds the puppy close to his face. The Huskie pup sniffs at his carrot nose and licks his snowy cheek. "Look, she likes me!"

"Maya! Come!" a voice calls for the pup. The puppy jumps out of Olaf's arm and runs over to her master, sitting in front of the fire. Her master is the same kooky-looking old man from ten years ago. "Good girl, Maya." He pets the dog's fur.

"Maya?" says Olaf, "That's a pretty name!"

The old man looks at the royal children. "I see you have brought visitors."

"They are the children of the royal family, sir," the robber leader tells the old man.

"Who are you?" asks Kaley.

"Well, some call me Crazy and some call me Howie. Therefore, I'm known as Crazy Howie!"

"He does look a little crazy," Evan mumbles.

"Wait, Howie?" Kaley looks at the old man closely. "I've heard of you before! You used to work with Papa!"

"Yep! I moved to Aredelle for a fresh start and I've been in the business for over 50 years! I finally retired to these woods about 10 years ago and I found this knuckleheads. Don't worry, they don't mean any harm. They're just trying to look tough."

"My men and I didn't mean to scare you," explains the leader, "We brought you here so you had a place to stay for the night. I mean, what else did you expect us to do? Rob you?" All the men laugh.

Kaley chuckles slightly. "Yeah. That's a good one."

"What brings you two out here in the middle of winter?" asks Crazy Howie.

"We're looking for Princess Julia. She ran away and we're trying to find her."

"Now let me tell you something," The old man turns his seat to the children, "If someone runs off into the mountains, then that means they want to be alone."

"No one wants to be alone," says Evan.

"You shouldn't be out here. Especially when she's around."

"Who?"

"Oh, here! Sit down and I'll tell you the story!" Kaley and Evan sit on the floor in front of Howie. His men listen to the story too. "Long ago, there was this one lad. He fell in love to this beautiful woman. But soon he realized that she was nothing but a cruel, selfish monster. A wicked witch!"

"What was her name?"

"Greta the Wicked. She would terrorize people with her magic. The lad ran away, hoping to escape, but she created a magic mirror that would show only the ugly of one's reflection. One night in his sleep, she came with the mirror. He thought he was a goner."

"What happened?"

"He realized that mirror Greta created only showed what was on the outside, but not the inside. The lad dug down deep inside to find the beauty and love to break the spell. Since then, the lad lived in peace."

Kaley begins to think to herself. It's interesting how the old man knows this witch personally. She looks up at Howie. "You're the lad, aren't you?"

Howie nods. "You're a smart girl. That will come in handy. But you mustn't be here. You have to return home to your family."

"We're not leaving without my sister!" says Evan.

"Please, Howie. Can you please take us to Greta? She might have Julia and we have to save her."

Howie kneels down to the princess. "Let me ask you something, princess. Do you have the bravery it takes to save your cousin?"

"Well," Kaley starts to twist her braid, "I-I-I guess. I don't want anything to happen to her. She's my best friend."

"And you two love her?" Kaley and Evan nod, which makes Howie smile. "Then we'll leave first thing in the morning."

"Really? You'll help?"

"It's your lives at stake!" Howie laughs, "Now, get some rest." Kaley and Evan give Crazy Howie a hug and follow the men to the bunks.

Maya runs over to Olaf. "Okay, Maya. You can sleep with me tonight."

**Thank for reading this chapter! Sorry for the long wait, but I hope it's getting interesting. I'm trying to go back and forth between the kids and the adults.**

**Also, I just want to say thank you as always for the comments and the patience for new chapters. I know how it feels to wait and I hope that the wait is worth it.**

**See you in the next chapter**

**Love from Creepy **


	12. Bear Attack

The FROZEN Era

**Chapter 11: Bear Attack **

"Julia! Evan!"

"Kaley!"

"Hey Squirt! It's us!"

"Olaf? Are you here?"

The royal parents call for their children as they move forward in the woods the next morning. Sven is sniffing for the children's scent. Unfortunately, the little footprints in the snow are starting to fade away and the trail grows cold.

"I don't see any more tracks," says Roland.

Kristoff looks down at his reindeer, seeing that he has lost their scent. "Sven isn't getting anything."

"Elsa, I think we better rest for a bit," Anna tells her sister.

"I agree. Whoa, boy!" Elsa stops her horse and gets off the saddle.

Anna rubs her hands together to keep them warm. She looks over at her sister, who pulls her cloak close to her, shivering slightly. Anna reaches into her saddle pouch and pulls out a pair of blue leather gloves. She walks over to Elsa. "Here. These will help."

Elsa looks down at the gloves. They're similar to the ones that she wore as a child. She needed them to keep her powers from hurting anyone. Now, she needs them to keep her hands warm. Elsa grabs the gloves and slips them on. Suddenly, a memory enters her mind . . .

"_The gloves will help," her father, the former king of Arendelle, slips on a white glove on young Elsa's hand. "See? Conceal it."_

"_Don't feel it."_

"_Don't let it show."_

"Better?" Anna's voice ends the flashback.

Elsa shakes the memory away. "Yes. Thank you." She looks up to the mountain in front of her. "We'll keep going north."

"So, what exactly happened to you and Julia?" Anna asks.

"I'm not sure exactly," Elsa tries to recall the previous night, "I know we got into an argument and then Julia's hands start to turn into ice. I tried to stop her, but she was too strong. All of a sudden, there was this blast. That's the last thing I remember."

"Do you think . . . Never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing. Really, it is."

"Anna, please tell me," Elsa demands her sister.

Anna rubs her arm nervously. "I was going to say that maybe Julia . . . took your powers."

Elsa's eyes widen at the idea. "Took them?"

"Think about it. Your hair changes, you're freezing cold, and you can't make a single snowflake! Julia couldn't have just run off because of one argument. If so, she would have done a long time ago."

Elsa puts the pieces together. Julia is rebellious, not rebellious enough to run away after an argument, but this argument was more intense than normal. Afterwards, they found Julia's room frozen. Elsa remembers how she would freeze her own bedroom when she was young, but it was out of fear. Fear! That's it!

"She was scared," says Elsa quietly, "She tried to tell me that, but I wouldn't listen."

Anna rubs Elsa's back. "We will find them and you'll get your powers back."

"How do you know I'll get them back?"

"Because she's your daughter. And my niece."

Elsa chuckles a bit. Julia is pretty much half-in-half of the two sisters.

Kristoff and Roland look around to see if there are any clues of the children. Kristoff sees something move in the bushes. "Kaley?" He digs through the leaves. "Squirt?"

ROAR!

"WHOA!"

"Kristoff!"

Kristoff falls back in the snow when the same black bear from earlier comes out of the bushes. It lets out another roar. Roland pulls out crossbow from his horse's saddle and runs over to help. Kristoff quickly gets up as the bear charges. Sven quickly knocks down the bear with his strong antlers. The reindeer and the bear have a one-on-one until the bear hits Sven in the face.

"Sven!" Kristoff runs over to his reindeer.

The bear raises its paw to strike again, but an arrow scratches the bear's arm. It roars in pain. Anna and Elsa help Kristoff and Sven on their feet. Roland reaches behind him for another arrow, but the bear pounces on him. The captain tries to block himself with his crossbow, but the bear takes the crossbow and snaps it in half with its' sharp teeth. Elsa waves her hands to make a snowball, but remembers that she can't.

Anna quickly grabs a handful of snow. "Hey, bear!" Anna throws a snowball at the bear, hitting its' back. The bear turns around and growls angrily, beginning to move slowly towards her.

Roland jumps on the bear, riding on it as if it's a wild bull. "Somebody! Do! Something!"

"Hang on, Roland!" Kristoff hurries over to help his brother-in-law, "I got you!" Suddenly, the bear throws Roland of its' back, causing Roland to land on Kristoff.

"We're getting too old for this," Roland groans. The bear recovers its strength. "If you girls have an idea, now would be the best time."

Out of nowhere, there comes a loud wailing sound.

"What is that?" asks Elsa.

The bear listens to the wailing and leaves her prey, following the sound to a cave. The group turns to see that the wailing was coming from a bear cub! The bear that attacked them walks over the cub's cheek.

"She's a mama bear," says Anna.

"She was only trying to protect her cub," Elsa adds.

"Hey! Over here!" Roland calls for the others. He holds up the bag of cookies from Evan's sled. "I don't know about you, but I'm guessing this is Evan's goodie bag."

"That where all the cookies went!" exclaims Kristoff.

"That's not all. Look," Roland points to the trail of footprints, "They're bigger than the ones we've been following and they're heading east."

"You think someone took them?" Anna asks worried.

"It's a good chance."

"Then there's no time to waste," Elsa climbs up on her horse. "We need to follow the tracks."

Anna gets on her horse. "But what about Julia?"

"She'll be fine. If anything comes her way, she can face it on her own."

"How do you know that?" asked Kristoff.

Elsa smirks. "Because she's my daughter. And your niece. Now, come on!" Elsa rides on down the forest path where the footprints lead. Kristoff makes an I-kinda-know-that-already look, but goes along with it. Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Roland follow the queen down the snowy path.

* * *

**Hey guys, it's me Creepy.**

**So, here's the deal. I have a hand full of projects I have to deal with this semester and that's a reason why I haven't been updating recently. I will try my best to get chapters up frequently, maybe I'll post a chapter every other week (on Thursdays or Fridays). That way I can focus on school stuff. There is a good chance I'll post a chapter earlier than that, so keep an eye out.**

**One of these projects I will say is Frozen related, but you'll have to wait until May to see it because it's a surprise!**

**While you are waiting, you can go check out my devaintART account for Frozen fanart, including a comic where Stitch meets Elsa. And I have a Youtube channel as well. All links will be in my profile.**

**One more thing, I would GRATELY appreciate it if people would NOT sent me anymore Private Messages regarding this or any of my fanfics.**** I don't mind comments like "Great story" or "I love this story", but ones that are like "when is the next chapter going to be" or "why aren't you updating". I feel those messages bring a bit of pressure on me, so please, OH PLEASE, don't do it! Plus, I'm too busy to answer them.**

**Again, I apologize for the long waits and I want to say thank you for all the comments and love for this story. See you in the chapter.**

**Love from Creepy**


End file.
